The Aftermath
by Noteworthy87
Summary: The first chapter in a series that takes place 6 months after Jean's death.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, this is the first chapter of an on going story that I'm going to keep adding to. I hope you like it and don't forget to read and review! Oh and I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!  
  
(Continued from X2, Xmen United)  
  
Characters: For this Chapter it's just Cyclops and Wolverine but other characters will be added in later chapters.  
  
It had been almost 6 months since that terrible day when he had last seen Jean and he was still shaken up. His eyes were dry because all of his tears had been cried and there was nothing left to cry. The room was pitch black because his eyes could not endure the light and he wanted to be able to cry without fogging up his "turbo shades" or so Jean used to call them. Cyclops was lying face down on his bed trying to keep himself from thinking about what had happened to Jean. He would rather think of the good times with her; the way she used to smile when he would make a corny joke that no one else thought was funny, the way her hand always found his. He exhaled hard and collected himself. He had loved Jean very much but it had been a while since her death and he believed that the grieving process should have waned down a little by now.  
  
Grieving was something Cyclops had never experienced much before and he knew that all of the other X-men were mourning just like him but when one is sad it doesn't occur to them that anyone else could be hurting as much as they are. Cyclops blamed himself for Jean's death but more then that he also placed blame on that damned Wolverine. As soon as the X-men had gotten back to Professor Xavier's school Logan (Wolverine) had gone off to some distant place to take care of some "personal business." As Cyclops was beginning to feel a little more anger then sorrow a knock sounded at his door. A small, light voice came from the other side, "Sir, sir it's Rogue, Professor Xavier told me to come get you, something is wrong!"  
  
***** Wolverine trudged up the side of one of the tall mountains of Georgia. He had left "The School for Gifted Youngsters" as soon as he was allowed. Logan had finally found the laboratory where he (as he knew himself anyway) was created, a place for which he had been searching for a long time. Wolverine had gotten a small glance into the life that he used to have before his amnesia, but more then that, he had lost the only woman he had ever had true feelings for. Doctor Jean Grey who was one of the so-called X-men. She had sacrificed herself for the group of people that had been there at the time. She had made a decision to be selfless and Wolverine loved her even more for that.  
  
Logan finally reached the peak of the mountain he had been climbing for an hour. He looked around, seeing a breath-taking scene before him. The scene didn't faze him because he was not in the mood to feel good about anything. Logan put his hand to his forehead and wiped off the perspiration that had accumulated there. A bird let out a loud squawk from behind him and as Logan turned around he lost his footing and started sliding down the side of the steep mountainside. Logan shielded his face from the rocks that littered the mountainside as they beat against his body. He began to wish he could die and just be at rest forever. Logan stopped rolling at the bottom of the mountain and turned himself over. His body immediately started healing itself and he just lay still with his eyes shut. Tears began to form behind the lids of his eyes as he finally succumbed to his grief. The strong feeling of guilt, which he had been so afraid of, prevailed over his consciousness and he sobbed. 


	2. A mutant on Trial

*****  
The Jail door flew open and 612 was tossed into the cell. "Crap!"  
She grunted as she felt her sore ribs. "It'll be a miracle if at least 3  
of them aren't broken," she thought as she wiped the blood from her lips.  
*****  
"All I'm saying Scott, is that there isn't much we can do for her.  
If we try to break her out of prison that reflects badly on every mutant  
there is out there and it just gives everyone more motive to believe that  
mutants are bad." Storm explained. The whole team with the exception of  
Logan and Jean were assembled in Professor Xavier's office discussing a  
plan of action. "So what, we just let her sit in a cell awaiting her death  
because we don't want to look bad! Since when do we let the innocent take  
punishment for a crime they didn't commit?!?" Scott shot back. "And how  
do you know that she is innocent, they did find her over the body!" Prof.  
Xavier interjected, "You could see the innocence in her eyes Ororo. But  
Storm also has a point Scott, if we did get her out of jail what kind of  
example is that setting for other mutants? Did you even listen to what she  
said at her trial, those are not the characteristics she wants the mutant  
community to portray any way." "So what then, what do we do? Just leave  
her to die? You know they are trying to make an example of her. So they  
are going to do everything in the book to torture her, and we are just  
going to sit here and watch it happen?!? What kind of example is that  
setting for mutants if we don't protect our own?"  
"I'm not saying we don't help her, all I'm saying is we have to be  
cautious, we have to make it look like she is dead so we protect her and  
ourselves." With this said they began to formulate a plan of action for  
the next day. They were to fly in on the jet that had a cloaking device  
and land near the facility where the mutant was being held. They had  
figured out where the execution was being held but they were not sure which  
form of execution would be used so they were going to have to do some  
impromptu work on this one.  
Prof. Xavier had dismissed everyone for the night but he called after  
Scott to come back. Scott lingered as Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, and Storm left  
the room leaving him alone with the Professor. "You're especially adamant  
about this Scott, I don't believe I've ever seen you fight tooth and nail  
for someone like you just did with Storm. Maybe this has some personal  
attachment for you?" Scott sighed, "I don't know, maybe." "Perhaps it  
isn't wise to send you on this mission tomorrow, perhaps you have not  
properly grieved yet." "Do you really expect after I fought so hard to get  
this mission on, that I won't go," Scott paused, "I don't think I could  
stand anymore grieving? I loved Jean and I miss her terribly but I need to  
do something! I can't stand thinking about something depressing all the  
time." The Prof. nodded, "if you feel you are ready." Scott turned to  
leave but came back, "Professor, you felt it too right? When she looked at  
the camera? Something was triggered inside of me and I.can't explain it.  
There is just something about her. You felt it right?" "Yes, I did. I  
don't know what it was but there was something about her," the Professor  
looked as if he had something on his mind, "good night Scott."  
*****  
612 rolled over in the small uncomfortable cot in her cell. The  
precious few hours of sleep that she got were just that, few. Oh well, it  
wasn't like anyone needed their sleep to die. She smiled at herself, how  
could she think of things like that when she was about to die. She hadn't  
thought much about the whole dying thing, it was just a formality, and the  
big after life had scared her a little. What came after death? Does one  
sleep forever or does one get reborn? She chuckled, "deep thoughts huh?"  
her sides hurt as she laughed. The door clanged open and hit the wall  
beside it and in walked the guard with a tray of food, "laughing because of  
what you did mutant? What cruelty." "No, just laughing more at the irony  
of everything. I'm dying today and yet my mood seems pretty positive."  
"Well, you won't be laughing for long freak!" he yelled toward her as he  
slammed the door behind him. She sighed and starred out the window and to  
her surprise she started humming the tune to the song, My Girl by the  
Temptations. 


	3. To Die?

*****  
  
The Jail door flew open and 612 was tossed into the cell. "Crap!" She grunted as she felt her sore ribs. "It'll be a miracle if at least 3 of them aren't broken," she thought as she wiped the blood from her lips.  
  
*****  
"All I'm saying Scott, is that there isn't much we can do for her. If we try to break her out of prison that reflects badly on every mutant there is out there and it just gives everyone more motive to believe that mutants are bad." Storm explained. The whole team with the exception of Logan and Jean were assembled in Professor Xavier's office discussing a plan of action. "So what, we just let her sit in a cell awaiting her death because we don't want to look bad! Since when do we let the innocent take punishment for a crime they didn't commit?!?" Scott shot back. "And how do you know that she is innocent, they did find her over the body!" Prof. Xavier interjected, "You could see the innocence in her eyes Ororo. But Storm also has a point Scott, if we did get her out of jail what kind of example is that setting for other mutants? Did you even listen to what she said at her trial, those are not the characteristics she wants the mutant community to portray any way." "So what then, what do we do? Just leave her to die? You know they are trying to make an example of her. So they are going to do everything in the book to torture her, and we are just going to sit here and watch it happen?!? What kind of example is that setting for mutants if we don't protect our own?"  
"I'm not saying we don't help her, all I'm saying is we have to be cautious, we have to make it look like she is dead so we protect her and ourselves." With this said they began to formulate a plan of action for the next day. They were to fly in on the jet that had a cloaking device and land near the facility where the mutant was being held. They had figured out where the execution was being held but they were not sure which form of execution would be used so they were going to have to do some impromptu work on this one.  
Prof. Xavier had dismissed everyone for the night but he called after Scott to come back. Scott lingered as Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, and Storm left the room leaving him alone with the Professor. "You're especially adamant about this Scott, I don't believe I've ever seen you fight tooth and nail for someone like you just did with Storm. Maybe this has some personal attachment for you?" Scott sighed, "I don't know, maybe." "Perhaps it isn't wise to send you on this mission tomorrow, perhaps you have not properly grieved yet." "Do you really expect after I fought so hard to get this mission on, that I won't go," Scott paused, "I don't think I could stand anymore grieving? I loved Jean and I miss her terribly but I need to do something! I can't stand thinking about something depressing all the time." The Prof. nodded, "if you feel you are ready." Scott turned to leave but came back, "Professor, you felt it too right? When she looked at the camera? Something was triggered inside of me and I.can't explain it. There is just something about her. You felt it right?" "Yes, I did. I don't know what it was but there was something about her," the Professor looked as if he had something on his mind, "good night Scott."  
  
*****  
612 rolled over in the small uncomfortable cot in her cell. The precious few hours of sleep that she got were just that, few. Oh well, it wasn't like anyone needed their sleep to die. She smiled at herself, how could she think of things like that when she was about to die. She hadn't thought much about the whole dying thing, it was just a formality, and the big after life had scared her a little. What came after death? Does one sleep forever or does one get reborn? She chuckled, "deep thoughts huh?" her sides hurt as she laughed. The door clanged open and hit the wall beside it and in walked the guard with a tray of food, "laughing because of what you did mutant? What cruelty." "No, just laughing more at the irony of everything. I'm dying today and yet my mood seems pretty positive." "Well, you won't be laughing for long freak!" he yelled toward her as he slammed the door behind him. She sighed and starred out the window and to her surprise she started humming the tune to the song, My Girl by the Temptations. 


	4. The Execution

****  
"Alright everyone, this mission is not going to be easy. We have to make the whole human population believe that this girl is dead. We're going to gain access to the execution as the press. There will be millions of civilians there so we should be able to blend in and we must remember that none of the civilians get hurt. Watch yourselves, if one of us gets caught there could be severe consequences," Prof. Xavier drilled the team. The team consisted of Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, Storm, and himself. Xavier had to admit, it wasn't much of a team but it was all he could muster up. He was sticking out his neck here; he didn't want to send anyone in because this mission was one that he saw as almost impossible to accomplish. "If at any point something goes wrong, I'll say abort and like in that movie, everyone walk away immediately, no questions just walk away. Okay? Lets go!"  
  
****  
  
Eric Lensherr strapped on his seat belt as he revved the engine. Mystique was sitting in the seat next to him but she had taken the shape of a woman they had killed from the press about a week ago. She would be their cover, so that they could get in to the prison to get this mutant out. Both knew that they had to get to this mutant "612" before Professor Xavier and his do gooders. Eric knew that Xavier would try to capture the mutant also and sway her to his side while Eric got nothing. As soon as Eric saw the mutant on the screen the day before he knew she was one of the powerful ones. As he drove the van toward the place where the mutant was being held he had no idea exactly how powerful this mutant really was and the strange thing was neither did she.  
  
****  
  
612 slid down the wall into a sitting position as she contemplated what she would say when they asked her for her final words. "Hmmm, life is like pissing in the wind? Karma exists." 612 was done reasoning with humans they obviously were too ignorant at this point to understand exactly what they were doing. Finally, she decided to remain silent and maybe a martyr for the mutant cause. Ever since she was little she had heard the word martyr used with such high regard but she never thought that she would end up being one. Her father had been a reverend in a catholic church and her mother a doctor. She always remembered her father saying, "Jesus was the very first Martyr, he was different and people didn't like that. So out of their ignorance they killed him, they had no idea what they were doing."  
612 would never compare herself to Jesus Christ but the stories were very much alike. So for the first time in a long time she prayed, "Jesus, I don't know what to say. Haven't talked you in a while, but I really need your help. If it's my time to go then so be it, but I need you to give me the courage I need to get through this. I can't do it without you. Thanks for always taking care of me and please take care of me and all the other mutants there are out there. Amen."  
Just as she was finishing her prayer she heard footsteps on the walkway that she recognized as the security guards. As the main door burst open she was greeted with a, "time to die you cruel bitch." 612 chuckled, "well good morning to you too! Why so grumpy, did you not get your donut this morning?" In a sarcastic manner she bent down to pick up the burnt bread that she had been given that morning, "here have some, I'm not going to eat it." "That slop, isn't fit for my dog!" He replied gruffly as he grabbed her arms and yanked them behind her back. "My sentiments exactly, officer." She was shoved out the main door into the cool New York air, "Nice day isn't it," she said smirking, just before a black sack was put over her head, so that she couldn't used her "powers."  
  
****  
  
The mission had gone off without a hitch so far, the X-men were in position ready for what was to be thrown at them next. Little did they know that Eric and Mystique were also in position. "Mystique, get closer to the stage so that you can maybe see what they're planning," Eric instructed. "Bobby, get closer to the stage so that you can maybe see what they're planning," Xavier instructed. Bobby neared the stage and converged on the same point as Mystique. As soon as Mystique saw him she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Excuse me son, I don't think you're suppose to be here." "Yes ma'am, I'm part of the press, I'm here to see that damn mutant killed," Bobby responded trying to be convincing but not achieving his goal. Storm snorted in laughter when she heard Bobby's response, but then she recognized the reporter. "Uh, Scott isn't the reporter that Bobby is talking to the one whose body was found washed up in the bay about 7 days ago?" Scott leaned in to get a better look at the woman, "Hell yeah it is!" "Mystique, it's got to be Mystique," the professor said from his and Rogue's station in the jet, "so that means that Eric wants her too. But why?" "Beats me," Scott replied, "but that means we're going to have work faster and more smooth then Magneto and Mystique." "Keep your stations and see what happens. Bobby dodge her anyway you can, she knows what we're here for, we just can't let her know we know their here too."  
"I think I'll go to the other side of the stage to get a better view, excuse me," he said as he pasted Mystique and made his way through the crowd. "Looks like their going to use some kind of wood, their setting it up behind the curtain. Umm, you guys I think they're planning on burning her, because they are putting lighter fluid all over the wood." "All right Bobby, good job now get out of there and come back to home base. Kurt, are you in position?"  
Kurt pulled the long black executioners hood aside and looked around. "Yes, I am in position," he replied in his Dracula-like accent. "You're going to have to do a little improv here until Storm can get a clear view, be careful Kurt," the Professor responded.  
  
****  
  
Mystique made her way past the curtain that divided the stage from the crowd to the place where the execution was to take place on the stage. The executioner walked toward the wood that had been piled in a Salem witch- like style on the stage. Mystique jumped back behind a wall as he removed the back piece of wood and threw it behind a prop that had been pushed aside. He poured water in a circular pattern around where 612 would be standing. "Ahhh, one of the jolly do gooders is already at work," she thought to herself. As the executioner moved back to his place at the side of the stage Mystique transformed herself into the president's advisor and walked toward the back part of the stage behind an extra curtain that had been placed to hide the props usually used on this outdoor stage. Mystique was hopeful that someone would be back there and would graciously give their life, and as she passed the curtain there was a middle aged woman standing by herself checking the amp system. "Perfect," Mystique thought to herself as she came up behind the woman and broke her neck. Now that that was done all she had to do was wait.  
  
****  
612 jogged trying to keep up with the officer who was taking her to her execution. She couldn't see anything, so it was impossible to use her powers, but she felt a growing feeling of dread as she sensed she was getting closer to death. She tripped as the officer pulled her up the steps to the stage and skinned her elbow as she hit the floor hard. She scrambled to her feet knowing that if she stayed down to long she would be kicked again.  
Finally, they stopped walking and she was picked up and re-placed and then bound around what she figured was pole of some kind.  
Kurt grimaced as he saw his worst fear before his eyes. He had always feared being killed in a fire and now he was supposed to set his fellow mutant on fire and hope that Storm could get a rainstorm started quick enough to put the fire out before it got close enough to hurt the mutant. It was a weak plan he had to admit, and he was scared he would not be able to retrieve her in time to pull her to the jet that was hovering just overhead. He was scared.  
Mystique positioned herself so that she could quickly slide the body of the other woman in the place of 612 and her and the mutant could make a run for it toward the van that was sitting in a lot behind the stage. They would be gone and everyone would just take the other woman's body for the mutant's. The plan was weak she had to admit but she knew she could pull it off. But deep down inside Mystique felt a feeling she didn't get often, she was scared.  
  
****  
  
612 was terrified as she felt warmth near her toes and now all around her legs. "They're going to burn me!" she thought in sheer panic. She expected to be killed obviously, but in a swift and exact fashion. She had imagined she would only hurt for a minute and then be gone.  
The curtains rolled back so that the crowd could see the execution. As the flames began to cut into 612's skin the crowd cheered loudly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the rubber soles of her shoes melted and soon she knew she would be consumed. 


	5. The Rescue

Hey everyone! So here comes chap. 5. Before I start though I want to address some feedback I got, just so everyone will kind of understand my thought process while writing the story.  
  
~The first was, someone told me Jean is not dead, she becomes the Phoenix. I am aware of this and I have done much research on it, I'm not exactly sure what I will do with this yet though. I don't know if I'm going to put her in my story or not yet.  
  
~The second was that people do not burn at the stake anymore that burning was from more barbaric times. I am also aware of this and when I decided that was the way she was going to be executed I did it to prove something. And that was that even though the people of this time are so advanced they will still resort back to the barbaric ways of the past when they are scared and or ignorant on a certain subject. The people were scared of mutants so they resorted to their carnivoral state of using barbaric ways on the things they are ignorant of.  
  
I hope that clears up any misunderstandings about the story and I really respect and look forward to reading everyone's feed back and reviews so keep it coming! Enjoy! ~Me  
  
****  
  
The flames raged all around the mutant and Kurt was contemplating whether or not to make a rush at the mutant and just pull her out of there. But no he had to wait until the time was right. Another minute of nervousness went by....the time was right he decided, Kurt signaled Storm to work her magic as the flames started to get higher and higher.  
  
Kurt waited a couple of seconds, what was taking her so long? He gave the signal a couple more times getting more and more anxious as the seconds past, what the hell was she waiting for? All of the sudden a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky it was brilliant white and Kurt had to shield his eyes because the bolt was so bright.  
  
****  
  
A bright bolt of lightning flashed overhead.  
  
All of the people in crowd turned to see as the lightning hit a tree limb and the limb cracked and fell slowly to the ground. The crack was almost deafening and that was exactly the kind of distraction that Mystique had been waiting for. She untied the thick rope that was around the mutant's hands from wooden pole behind her as it began to rain. The curtains in front of the stage slowly began to come together and there was a loud booing coming from the crowd.  
  
A voice boomed over the PA system, "I'm sorry folks but though the mutant's execution will continue we will have to keep the curtains shut so that the rain does not put out the flames."  
  
That was obviously something the do-good "Xmen" had not foreseen because the executioner ran off the stage and came back with a pail of water that had been set under the stage to put out the fire when the execution was over . If he through that water on the fire it would ruin Mystique's plan, the people had to believe the mutant was dead and that would be impossible if the flames were put out because it would be obvious that the mutant was not dead.  
  
"Stop!" She shouted, "I have this under control, she will not die. Go outside the curtain and make sure no one is coming in and I will get her out of this."  
  
"Mystique, why should I trust you?" Kurt asked as the wooden pole fell back onto the floor behind her and Mystique caught the mutant as she was also falling backwards.  
  
"You shouldn't," Mystique said with a sly grin as Sabretooth barreled through the back curtain with another woman in his arms.  
  
Sabretooth sat the other woman down and picked the other up and started for the stage exit while Mystique stayed behind to tie the other woman up.  
  
****  
  
Kurt ran after Sabretooth as fast as he could while yelling into his hidden microphone, "THEY HAVE HER, THEY'RE GOING OUT THE BACK!" Kurt broke through the back curtain and leaped off the stage as Scott ran around the side of the stage and met Kurt.  
  
"Kurt! He's headed for a car on the other side of that hill. I'll go left, the jet is above us right now, so you go right and use your teleporting powers to get her up to the jet then come back for me alright?"  
  
"Alright, if I can get close enough." Kurt went right and found a wide tree to hide behind as he waited for Sabretooth to become stationary again.  
  
Sabretooth stopped at the back of a big suburban, opened the trunk and gently laid the unconscious mutant in the back. After the mutant was safely in the trunk a red laser shot across the open field hitting its mark, the tires, causing them to deflate.  
  
Sabretooth ducked behind the van, Kurt took this opportunity. He vanished and reappeared right beside the van grabbed the mutant and teleported up to the jet as quickly as he could.  
  
****  
  
Scott saw Kurt take the mutant and disappear. Sabretooth jumped up to try to grab Kurt but he was already gone. Saretooth stood dumbfounded for a moment as if he weren't sure what had just happened.  
  
Kurt reappeared beside Scott, "Let us go now."  
  
"Wait, let's have little fun," Scott smirked and used his laser to sear off a part of Sabretooth's tooth and laughed.  
  
Kurt smiled and grabbed Scott.  
  
When they reappeared in the jet Scott immediately looked around the jet to make sure everyone was there. Marie was holding the mutants head in her lap while Ororo tried to take care of the burns on the mutant's legs.  
  
"Has she woken up yet?"  
  
"No," Marie responded with a concerned look in her eyes. The mutant's face was ashen and her lips were almost blue.  
  
"I wish Jean were here," Ororo said aloud without thinking. Ororo looked up at Scott apologetically.  
  
Scott nodded his head as he went over to sit by Marie; the mutant was so beautiful, how could she be a murderer? As Scott stroked the woman's head he knew that she couldn't be a killer.  
  
"How is she doing?" the Prof. asked from the control helm at the front of the jet.  
  
"Not well," Ororo replied, "We need to get her to a hospital."  
  
"We will be at the mansion any minute and I've already called for a doctor to come so just try to keep her stable until then."  
  
"I will but you must hurry, I think she is very close to death." Almost as soon as that was said the mutant started going into a seizure. 


End file.
